THE NEW MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS VOLUME THREE
by SM999
Summary: A Darker Version.
1. Chapter 1

Power Ranger:

A unit of the utmost character.

Sworn to uphold the divine will of the emperor.

Honored by The Code of The Ranger.

Entrusted with the power to fulfill such duties.

One of many.

**THE NEW MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**VOLUME THREE**

**BY SM9**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the Power Rangers or anything affiliated with the television show.

The views as fictional as they may be are not meant to offend anyone.

I urge you to accept the ideas whether you agree with them or not, for the sake of the story.

Rated M for strong brutal gory violent content, brief drug use, sexual content, language and disturbing images.

**Summary**

Armies descend upon Earth.

Heros will fight.

Heros will die.

This is a war for freedom.

This is a war for revenge.

This is a war for humanity.

This is a war for The Power Rangers.

That is the premise to "The New Mighty Morphin Power Rangers".

**Intro**

November 2006.

Volume Three.

Well I was gong with the "Spider-man" comparison, but "Spider-man 3" hasn't come out yet so I can't compare it to that.

Therefore, the most influential work on Volume Three is "Lord of the Rings Return of the King".

Much like that movie, Volume Three is an epic.

Battles and war heros.

It's the end.

Another influence is "The Matrix Revolutions" mostly because of it's epic battles and the fact that its the final installment.

Lastly the comparison I find most unusual is to an "essay".

An "essay" because of the format.

This goes for the entire trilogy.

Volume One would be the intro, Volume Two the body, and Volume Three the conclusion.

With that out of the way I would like to say.

It has been a journey writing this.

The story and characters have traveled in paths I originally didn't intend on.

I never lost my original idea.

I merely altered it.

So expect to see the most epic of battles.

And the most powerful of emotions.

For this is the final installment to The New Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

I did very little research on this project.

I implore that you attempt to indulge your imagination.

I warn you now.

Prepare for bloodshed.

Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

The sky has run black with terror.

The cracks and booms of thunder and violent flashes of lighting on top of the downpour of rain, only add to the frightening image of the apocalypse.

The massive bombs of annihilation and the infantry landing pods cause the ground to rumble.

Buildings shatter all around.

Thick black ash fill the air making this place even less habitable.

Jason runs at a speed his body has never known.

What comes out of the pods makes this nightmare unspeakably worse.

Zedd's infantry.

They flood the streets of Angel Grove and the many other lands of this forsaken planet.

Slitting throats, taking limbs, raping innocence: devouring the civilizations of Earth.

The infantry are the most savage of creatures.

People are jumping from building windows hoping to evade the horrors of this reality.

Anything is better than this hell.

They continue to gut the humans in the crowded streets immersed in mayhem.

People run by screaming.

Tearing people in half with their genetically altered muscles.

The world runs red with humanity's blood.

Hell on Earth.

Out of Jason's arm comes a battle rifle.

A semi-automatic assault rife capable of blasting a hole through a mountain.

And it's loaded with exploding bullets.

An eruption of human rage circulates through Jason as he uses the maximum amount of stimulants his body can handle without going into shock.

The greatest adrenaline rush is absolutely nothing compared to Jason's current state of being.

He proceeds to ruthlessly murder anything that remotely resembles a soldier of darkness.

Jason has sacrificed his sanity for reaction time.

He has become the very thing he has sworn to eradicate.

A killing machine.

Consumed by vengeance.

He pounds explosive shells into Zedd's troopers.

This all happens as people's skulls are being hacked off their necks and flaming bombs decimate the Earth.

This is the apocalypse.

/com-transmission/zack-jason/"Jason come in! Respond!"/com-transmission/zack-jason/

/com-transmission/jason-zack/"Kim's dead! Leave no survives! Kill em all!"/com-transmission/jason-zack/

As Jason says that, he forces his fist through the chest of an alien soldier and removes it's heart.

He roars:"Kill em all! Kill em all! Kill em all!"

Across town.

Three warriors launch rockets, bullets; and cold, hard, effective murder upon their enemies.

Billy:"We've got to bring the fight to em!"

Trini:"The zords?"

Billy:"Inbound!"

Zack:"Lets kill these sons of bitches!"

The three rangers mount their colossal Zords and power the boosters to full speed.

As fire ignites and surges out of their engines, they exit Earth's atmosphere and enter the darkness of outer space.

Billy, Trini and Zack look upon a mech army.

At least 10,000 strong.

This is suicide.

It doesn't take the code to make the rangers attack fearlessly.

For they have become the very heroes Zordon spoke of.

The Zords let loose the staggeringly accurate missiles they once held only a second ago.

While they fuse blood with stims.(stimulants), the rangers rampantly dismember their enemy.

10,000 versus three.

They may be outnumbered; but what they lack in numbers, they make up for in sheer insanity.

The truest of warriors cannot call themselves sane.

For they can repetitively kill without mercy.

That is not an attribute of any sane person.

Jason pries his sword out of an Eltarian soldier's throat.

Doesn't even wipe the blood off before he beheads another one of his enemies.

The red ranger is struck by a cannon blast.

He is shot into a building, removing the lower foundation as his body is propelled through ground level.

The building collapses.

This doesn't stop Jason.

He emerges from the wreckage screaming in pain and anger.

Jason clenches his teeth and sends all 300 pounds of human and alien power at his aggressor.

A grenade obliterates the tank that fired upon Jason and alien organs spout from within.

This land is littered with the crying bodies of the helpless victims of a belligerent Zedd.

The red ranger glances upward, to the black sky of forever unwelcoming agony, for a fraction of a second and notices the limitless reinforcements plunging to the surface.

His fight is meaningless.

Jason calls for his valiant counterpart.

His Zord.

Jason bellows the words for all to hear:"Let Zedd feel the wrath of the Power Rangers!"

In orbit.

Metal meets metal in this ferocious battle for Earth's unconditional survival.

Trini:"Come and get me you monster!"

She slams enormous bullets into her attackers armored mechs, shredding them into just another casualty.

Her comrades do the same.

/com-transmission/billy-zack/"There it is, over there! See that cruiser."/com-transmission/billy-zack/

/com-transmission/zack-billy/"Yea! With that massive escort?"/com-transmission/zack-billy/

/com-transmission/billy-zack/"That's Zedd's flagship!"/com-transmission/billy-zack/

Billy fires a hostile missile at the evil mechanical beast opposite him.

With a flash of fire; only dust remains.

/com-transmission/zack-billy/"We'll make it there! Hold on! And keep fighting!"/com-transmission/zack-billy/

/com-transmission/billy-zack/"Go on without me! Trini and I will finish up here!"/com-transmission/billy-zack/

Zack increases his thruster level to its greatest velocity.

With a blur of light he bolts at more than 300 specialized mech escorts and the ever so mighty flagship of Zedd.

Zack doesn't even try and fight.

He slams his throttle until his Zord crashes into the starboard hanger of the flagship.

He may have evaded the escort, but he has less than ten seconds before his Zord combusts into a force of retribution.

Zack finds a way to eject himself from the Zord's cockpit and drive his body across space.

Not enough.

He is thrust by the detonation sending him through a few walls and severely clobbering his already bruised body.

The explosion doesn't destroy Zedd's cruiser.

It only rattles the inner structure.

Debris is everywhere.

A dark cloud of fragmented metal drifts among the hanger.

And so does Zack's unconscious body.

/com-transmission/trini-billy/"What is that?"/com-transmission/trini-billy/

/com-transmission/billy-trini/"Jason."/com-transmission/billy-trini/

A Red thunderbolt advances through and entire army.

The Zord wreaks anything in it's path.

The battlefield is making it's transition; becoming a graveyard.

There are three rangers in the fight now.

All using every fiber in their being to combat the evil that plagues Earth.

Billy in a whisper:"Go get em Jason."

Jason pounds his thruster.

Jason:"I will show you no mercy, for that is what you've shown my people!"

He reaches the 300 specialized escorts.

The red Zord's thrusters slow.

Jason assesses the situation and unsheathes his sword of power.

His Zord releases the 150 missiles it contained only a second ago.

Accuracy is a beautiful thing.

Zack regains consciousness.

The pain is unbearable.

He removes the section of piping from his side.

Blood escapes uncontrollably.

He lets out a yelp of pain.

The last of his stims are absorbed by into his bloodstream.

One last rush of emotion.

In the darkness of space a bloodthirsty brute is brought to life.

The black ranger.

He blows a hole in the section of metal just above him using his shotgun, and enters the corridors of the flagship.

Jason slashes another mech.

He's taken down more than half of Zedd's escort.

As Jason hacks up another enemy.

The green ranger's Zord emerges from the port side hanger bay.

It has only one intension.

Kill the Power Rangers.

And things were going so well.

Zack hurls a mess of bullets into an unsuspecting warlord via his shotgun.

Not knowing the ship's blueprint; he's having a slight difficulty locating the bridge.

/com-transmission/jason-billy.trini /"Back up!"/com-transmission/jason-billy.trini/

Yellow and blue Zords rush to Jason's location.

At that very moment he clashes blades with the green ranger.

/com-transmission/green ranger-jason/"Witness the power of evil!"/com-transmission/green ranger-jason/

/com-transmission/jason-green ranger/"All I see is a corpse!"/com-transmission/jason-green ranger/

Two powerful rangers engage in duel.

Zack blasts an officer's arm off and barks demands.

Zack:"Where is the bridge!"

He breaks a few fingers off the man's hand.

Officer:"Up! Upper levels! North side! Ahh!"

Zack:"Shut up."

He knocks the man unconscious.

The first sign of mercy in this entire battle.

Zack continues to the bridge.

Red, yellow and blue Zords engage their enemies fiercely.

Missiles, bullets, and blades shatter the lives of many.

The body count is monumental, and increasing.

Zack reaches the blast door to the bridge.

A hallway filled with robotic guards similar to alpha.

With Zack's stims are losing their kick

He extends his arm giving way to a rocket launcher.

Almost there.

A rocket consumes the surrounding evil.

The survivors live only to struggle for existence; a black armored soldier swiftly eradicates their viability.

Jason thrusts his blade into the green ranger's Zord.

Weaponless, the red ranger locks up with the green mech and powers his thrusters.

The two colossal units shoot towards Zedd's ship.

A last effort.

The Zords collide with the massive cruiser.

All sorts of destruction commences as Jason and the green ranger eject out of their cockpits and are hurled at a rapid speed toward the bridge; and Zedd.

Zack blasts his way through the metal doors as he enters the room.

Glass shatters everywhere as the red and green rangers attempt to take each other's lives.

The airlock is broken the second the two of them collide with the viewport window.

Zack, Jason, Tommy, Goldar and Lord Zedd occupy the open deck.

Jason and Tommy hit the ground both severely injured.

Zack charges with all his being at Zedd.

Goldar leaps at Zack.

Jason , with great difficulty, thrusts his sword in through Tommy's shoulder and out the other.

Tommy Screams.

Zack gets pummeled by Goldar.

Zedd:"So this is Zordon's rangers?"

The blood pouring out of Jason's throat chokes him as he gasps.

Somehow he finds a way to stand up and position his sword in a combative stance.

Zedd:"Persistent nonetheless."

The dark lord himself unsheathes his own blade.

Jason:"Fuck you!"

As the two warriors advance towards one another with all their hatred.

A beam cuts through the hull of the warship.

Billy fired his cannon that was charging for the past twenty minutes.

The force sends a seismic wave in every direction.

Zedd has just enough time to teleport.

The rangers don't

The reactors blow in the flagship.

As the ship explodes many other Elarian warships teleport away.

The Battle is over.

Zedd's forces have retreated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Zack, Jason and Tommy fall.

Their bodies limp.

They burn through the atmosphere along with the debris of the battle cruiser.

Armor melts as they begin to lose their powers.

Thermosphere, stratosphere, mesosphere and troposphere.

They descend through the clouds.

The thunderstorm has gone.

The heros are greeted by a warm sun and a colorful rainbow.

Soft air glides through their hair.

Graceful raindrops run down their faces.

They have lost their suits completely now.

And plunge into the unwelcoming asphalt.

The impact should shatter their bones.

But it doesn't, instead; the tiny bit of strength still left in them expires with a short burst of shielding energy.

Although, critically injured already; their landing does not harm them any further.

The sun's rays shine upon them.

A gasp.

A breath.

A life.

The eye of the storm.

Billy and Trini crash their dreadfully damaged Zords.

They eject before impact and drift down in parachutes.

Billy:"Are you okay?"

Trini:"I'll live. We've gotta teleport to the Command Center."

Billy:"We don't have any powers."

Trini:"What about the others?"

Billy:"I'm not sure they made it."

Trini:"If that's the case; we gotta get to the Command Center."

Billy:"I'll hot-wire that jeep over there and we'll go to the coordinates."

Trini:"Ahh! My leg."

Her knee is dislocated and hamstring has been torn.

Trini:"I can't walk."

Billy:"I'll pull the car over here."

Jason's eyes open.

The sun is so bright.

But so beautiful.

He struggles to his side.

The protection of his stims are gone, as are his powers.

His pain is excruciating.

Jason coughs up a fair amount of blood.

He is in the process of dying.

Zack is on his feet.

Zack:"Are you alive?"

Jason:"No."

Zack:"Tommy?"

He still has Jason's sword impaled in him.

Zack:"I'm going to remove the blade."

Tommy:"No."

Zack:"It'll kill you."

Tommy:"No. Leave it."

Jason:"We've gotta get to the Command Center."

Zack:"Tommy won't make it."

Jason:"Leave him."

Zack:"The code."

Jason:"There is no code. Not anymore."

Tommy:"Go without me. I deserve to die. I know what Zedd made me do."

Zack:"No. Your a good person."

Jason crawls in the direction of a car across the street.

Zack:"Hey, calm down."

Zack uses the rest of his might to carry Jason to the car then go back and carry Tommy.

They head to the Command Center in the hot-wired sedan.

Zack drives.

Billy is driving through what's left of Angel Grove.

//log.on/blue/billy/03/ The place reminds me of what hell ought to look like; rubble everywhere, there isn't a solid structure for miles. The place appears to have been bombed continuously for months on end; but the war has only been going for a few hours now. I'm surrounded by all kinds of death, I roll over corpses. The smell of rotting flesh burns my nostrils. I'm glad Trini is asleep. Doesn't have to see this. I wish I was asleep. I wish I didn't have to see this. But I am. So that means I have to accept that most of the human race is gone. But not everyone. There is still hope. As long as I can get to Zordon and get back my powers. Heal her. There is still hope. I'm still a Power Ranger. 5. Never cease to uphold the values. I will never stop. Till I die. Hold on humanity. I swear I will save you. /log.off/blue/billy/03/

Zack arrives at the coordinates.

He steps out of the car and runs over to a hatch.

Zack:"Thank you Zordon."

He climbs down.

//log.on/black/Zack/04/ As I climb in, I come to grips with the truth. This place is a tomb. Whatever happened, nothing could have survived. Not even Zordon. But he surprises me. The old man is still breathing. Barely. But breathing nonetheless. /log.off/black/Zack/04/

Zordon is pinned by a pillar.

He battles just to speak:"Infirmary is intact. Use it. Go to (321,457) (529,124), moon. Reserves. Use it. New power. Take the fight to Zedd. Save Eltar. Save Eltar."

Zordon dies.

Zack sheds a tear and runs up for Jason and Tommy.

As he opens the car door.

Jason:"He went into shock. Take him first."

Zack:"Okay. I'll be right back."

Billy pulls up to the sedan that contains Jason's body.

He grabs Trini and runs over.

Billy:"Are you alone?"

Jason:"No. Zack. Tommy."

Billy:"Hold on."

He climbs down with Trini.

As Zack puts Tommy into a med. tank Billy runs in.

Billy:"Her leg."

Zack:"Jason needs a tank. Use that."

Billy grabs a machine shaped like a leg and attaches it to Trini.

Zack:"Stay here with them, I'll get Jason."

He runs up.

When Zack arrives at the car Jason is in shock.

Zack:"Don't die on me!"

He races him into a med. tank.

Hours pass.

Trini slips in and out of nightmares and reality.

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ Pain. Flashes. Blood everywhere. Screams. They need my help. I can't move. Glued to the floor. Pain. They howl. Why can't I move. What happening to them. I see black. I hear shrieks. Where am I? Pain. /log.off/yellow/trini/02/

Billy:"Wake up."

Trini sees a blur.

Billy:"Wake up."

She suddenly wakes from her nightmare.

Cold sweat drips down her face.

Billy:"Are you alright?"

Trini:"Yea. How are they doing?"

Billy:"They'll make it."

Trini:"Can I walk?"

Billy:"Yes. Your fine. Healed nicely."

Zack:"Hey, Zordon spoke to me. Before he died."

Billy:"What did he say?"

Zack:"Told me about a moon. With reserves. Powers. There's still hope. With his last breath he told me to save Eltar."

Trini:"We've got to get those powers."

Billy:"We've got to stop Zedd."

Zack:"We also have to deal with Tommy."

Trini:"What's he doing here?"

Zack:"He's the green ranger, was."

Billy:"Are you mad. He'll kill us."

Zack:"He's not evil. Zedd possessed him. He didn't have a choice."

Trini:"He tired to kill me."

Zack:"The green ranger, tried to kill you. Tommy is a good man."

Billy:"We'll see. When he wakes up. We'll see.

Hours pass.

Rangers heal.

Jason:"I'm going to that moon. Tommy is coming with me. I am going to kill Zedd myself. His head will fall, and his body with it, and when this happens I will have done my duty. I will have saved Eltar. All of the universe will know that the Power Rangers have returned. We will retake the empire. Zordon will have his revenge! I will Have my revenge! And I will not allow myself to die until that is accomplished! Who stands with me? Who stands with me?"

Zack:"I said it before I'll say it again. I am your brother, till death. And as your brother I cannot let you go off to war, unless I am right there beside you. Killing every last fucking one of them! Together we fight! Together we die!"

Billy:"I am a Power Ranger as much as any of you are, therefore this is my fight as much as yours.

Trini:"Do you even have to ask! We are rangers! To the very end. And this is the end."

Jason:"Wake up Tommy. It's time we showed the people of Eltar; the people of this fucking universe! The Power Rangers will never stop! Ever!"

Using what is left of the Command Center's power supply; the five rangers teleport to the moon.

Location: Zordon's Reserve Power Chamber, On a Desolate Moon.

The rangers approach an enormous citadel.

As they look upon the immense structure; the great doors open.

Jason:"In and out."

The warriors cross the threshold into the blackness.

Massive fluorescent lights pound unforgiving luminosity throughout the chamber.

It's a room larger than a stadium.

Empty.

Billy:"Over here."

He has located an elevator.

They descend deep within the moon.

The compartment door opens automatically revealing a Zord bay.

Six pristine machines await their pilots.

Jason:"This will do."

As the rangers enter the hanger and approach their soon to be Zords, receptacles filled with a certain pill surface from specialized ducts.

The silence is broken by the reanimation of electronics and pistons.

The Zords come to life.

They ingest their pills.

A surge of almighty power ignites them, once again.

Cells fuse with cybernetic armor, once again.

And the Power Rangers are born, once again.

Jason whispers:"Yes."

Trini:"Are you ready?"

They teleport inside the new Zords.

Tommy runs his hand along the controls.

This is his first time in a Zord.

And it will be his last last.

Five mighty engines ignite.

The sound of fuel combusting fills the room.

System controls activate.

Pilot monitors are activated.

Weapons are loaded.

/com-transmission/jason-rangers/"Take it all. We'll need every piece of ammunition we can get."/com-transmission/jason-rangers/

/com-transmission/tommy-jason/"I just want you to know, I care. I want to be here. I want to fight. Even though I'm not really one of you, this is my fight too."/com-transmission/tommy-jason/

/com-transmission/jason-tommy/"I don't care why your here. I don't care why you fight. Just promise me you won't die until I've reached the palace doors."/com-transmission/jason-tommy/

/com-transmission/tommy-jason/"Your not human."/com-transmission/tommy-jason/

/com-transmission/jason-tommy/"I don't have to be."/com-transmission/jason-tommy/

Jason sheds a tear.

He knows he's lost every bit of compassion that he once had.

He knows what he has become.

And he embraces this beast.

He must if he is to have his vengeance.

//log.on/red/jason/01/ I don't have to be. /log.off/red/jason/01/

/com-transmission/trini-rangers/"Start burn."/com-transmission/trini-rangers/

The hanger bay doors slide open.

/com-transmission/trini-billy/"Promise me you won't die. Promise me we'll make it out of this alive, together. I can't live without you. Your all I have left and all I'll ever need."/com-transmission/trini-billy/

/com-transmission/billy-trini/"You know I can't promise you that. I can only tell you I feel the same."/com-transmission/billy-trini/

/com-transmission/jason-rangers/"Whatever piece of humanity you still have left in you; I recommend forgetting it was ever there. Forget you were even human. Because where we're going. You'll need every ounce of brutality you can muster. I'm not asking you to fight with me! I'm asking you to die with me! When I leave this hanger I'm injecting the lot of battle stimulants directly into my veins. I'm going to die today! And so will Zedd!"/com-transmission/jason-rangers/

Jason powers his thrusters and bolts out of the hanger.

A massive dose of fire explodes into pure violence.

He wasn't lying about the stims.

Jason teleports.

Tommy and Zack follow.

/com-transmission/billy-trini/"I love you."/com-transmission/billy-trini/

/com-transmission/trini-billy/"I'm going to fight for our love, but I'm not going to fight with it."/com-transmission/trini-billy/

The two teleport to Eltar.

Leaving themselves behind.

What has teleported to Eltar wasn't Trini and Billy.

It was the yellow and blue rangers.

And nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jason:"Know that this is the end! I am the executioner!"

The Zords teleported into Eltar's planetary defense.

An army composed of triple the amounts of the mechs that assaulted Earth.

They close in.

Orbital cannons project energy in their direction.

The most efficient form of slaughter initiates.

In the space surrounding Eltar, five warriors rage war upon the most feared empire in the universe.

The most feared army in the universe.

The Power Rangers use all their might to achieve victory.

/com-transmission/billy-rangers/"Watch left! Mortars!"/com-transmission/billy-rangers/

/com-transmission/tommy-rangers/"Dead ahead! Incoming!"/com-transmission/tommy-rangers/

Zack:"Take this!"

He fires a rocket into a battleship.

Jason's Zord gets hit with the blast of the devastated ship debris.

He just hits the truster and unleashes himself upon the 200 machines directly in front of him.

Jason:"I am the Angel of Death!"

He shoulders a mech into another while dodging a few missiles and fires his rifle, taking out an oncoming squadron of military fighters.

/com-transmission/zack-rangers/"Fighters! They got nukes!"/com-transmission/zack-rangers/

/com-transmission/trini-zack/"Pull down!"/com-transmission/trini-zack/

She uses her controls to grab hold of a battlecrusier and hurl it into another.

/com-transmission/trini-billy/"Fire!"/com-transmission/trini-billy/

Billy fires his beam cannon on the clashing ships.

The explosion rocks the nearby radius.

Ships and mechs explode all around.

Zack plows through heaps of wreckage with a few mechs attached to him.

Zack:"Bitches! Die!"

He hits the brakes and they are trusted forward; a few burst shots from his rifle sends those pilots back to the hell they came from.

/com-transmission/jason-rangers/"Form up!"/com-transmission/jason-rangers/

The five battered soldiers unite into a formation.

They are headed for a military space station.

/com-transmission/billy-rangers/"Brace for impact"/com-transmission/billy-rangers/

The hanger bay doors open.

Thousands emerge from within.

Trini:"You should not have done that."

She immediately fires her last nuke rocket at the incoming mechs.

The station explodes along with the oncoming troops.

/com-transmission/tommy-rangers/"Backup!"/com-transmission/tommy-rangers/

/com-transmission/zack-tommy/"I got you!"/com-transmission/zack-tommy/

Tommy is being bashed by bullets and kamikaze mechs.

He manages to pry one off and cut through it with his power sword.

Zack arrives via a massive thruster burn.

The two huddle together; surrounded by oncoming attackers.

/com-transmission/zack-tommy/"Missiles!"/com-transmission/zack-tommy/

/com-transmission/tommy-zack/"I'm out!"/com-transmission/tommy-zack/

Zack lets loose his remaining missiles and unsheathes his blade.

/com-transmission/zack-tommy/"Than we stand and fight!"/com-transmission/zack-tommy/

Tommy pumps his heart with a few more stims and lets out a howl of pain mixed with energy.

He slams his thruster and clutches his sword.

The two of them unchain their precise butchery upon Zedd's troops.

Zack:"There is no mercy here!"

He splits a mech in half.

Across the battlefield.

Trini kicks of a cruiser and thrusts her saber increasing this battle's body count.

Jason:"Let their bodies fill the skies. Let all the people of this forsaken planet know. The ultimate force is here. I'm coming Zedd! Are you ready?"

Jason tears a mech into pieces with his Zords mechanical hands.

Sheer bloodshed.

Billy flies through the explosions and armored corpses of this dying space.

20 more armor clad beasts pursue his Zord.

He halts his engine boost and does a summersault.

While his body almost beaks, he pulls thrusters to maximum.

Wielding two swords now, Billy cuts his enemies into scrap metal.

Tommy pulls his blade out of a mechs sternum and kicks it into the atmosphere.

Jason:"Feel the wrath of the Power Rangers! We come to take the lives of all who serve Zedd!"

At that moment a nuke hits Jason's Zord in the backside.

He doesn't see his as a problem, rather as a solution.

As his Zord plummets through the atmosphere at it's insane velocity the metal armor that once ensured safety now peals off; leaving only the skeleton of the almighty warrior.

Jason ejects from his metal ally.

He must go this one alone.

The two killing machines plunge side-by-side into Eltar's surface.

And the armies it holds.

Jason thanks god for these seconds of rest and then empties his supply of stims.

This is his second coming.

And it's going to be a hail of destruction.

Jason:"You thought you knew pain! You thought you knew death!"

He descends on the royal city.

And unsheathes his sword.

Jason:"I am pain! I am death! Welcome it; because you can't escape my blade!"

As he plunges through the air he reaches a battalion of troops.

Before he hits the ground his sword is trust through the shoulder of the commanding officer and travels strait into it's heart.

Jason lets out a battle cry as his feet meet the soil of Eltar for the first time.

He then starts his assault.

The other rangers are still in orbit battling the hordes of Zedd's fleet.

Tommy:"Jason went down! I'm going after him!"

He descends on Eltar, and the royal city while removing his Zord's power sword from another victim.

Trini:"Check. Green went planet-side. Shift main assault toward the ion cannons!"

BIlly:"Check!"

Zack:"Let them meet my blade!"

The three rangers unload the last of their ammunition.

Billy:"I'm out."

Trini:"This fights over!"

Zack's Zord collides with a cruiser.

He ejects and propels toward Trini.

Zack:"Trini, Watch you rear!"

His fingers reach a grip on the metal surface of her Zords leg.

They depend on the planet leaving a graveyard in their stead.

Billy:"Plot coordinates, royal to the royal city."

Jason's toes lift off the granite floor he stood on and casts his death-stroke on another soldier.

When he lands so does the corpse he decapitated.

He stands in street.

From the structures above the frightened citizens look upon a god.

They remember.

What they did.

How this all came to be.

They aren't innocent bystanders.

But they are the people that this red ranger is fighting to save.

From a tyrant they fought for.

Now they have enough years of oppression in their memories to look upon this god in hope.

Jason knows all this.

And he uses hit.

With the commanding voice of a god, he chants:"People of Eltar! Do you see what I am! Do you recognize what I'm doing! Right here! Right now! I am your savior! I am the executioner! This is my Blade! It is meant for Zedd's head! I will not fail! I promise you freedom! But I ask you, now, as your world crumbles! As I fight along side my brothers, for you! I ask now that you stand with us! Take arms against this empire that enslaves you! Fight for your brothers, your fathers, your sons, your sisters, your daughters, your mothers! Anyone who has lost their life to this! A war that has been fought for too long! Today it ends! In this very moment it ends! Stand with me and fight! For this is the end! You have a responsibility to all that have perished! To all the fallen warriors of the past! A responsibly to fight! I raise my sword now and point it at the royal palace! That is where I am headed! For all those who stand beside me! I promise victory!"

And with those words, Jason ignites the fire inside his heart.

His inner vengeance.

His only motivation.

And his legs propel his rage toward Zedd.

Toward his end.

Jason lets forth a roar.

It is the sound of his tormented soul.

Citizens follow him.

He has his army.

They march forward.

To the gates.

Tis the last stand.

As the wave of violence, that is Jason and the enraged citizens of Eltar, clash with armored monsters; the blue ranger's Zord crumbles the ground beneath it.

Millions are crushed to death as the Zord hits Eltar's surface.

The sonic wave travels through the battlefield.

From the mech emerges another savior.

Another warrior.

The blue ranger.

Turrets pour bullets through the bodies of millions.

The scale of this siege is nothing short of staggering.

Billy jumps into the mass of bloodshed with his blade in hand.

Jason slashes his way through the massacre.

He has one objective.

Zedd.

Trini's Zord burns through the atmosphere.

Zack is met with an unwelcoming blaze.

He is loosing his armor, as well as his skin, in the descent.

Trini:"Hold on!"

Zack lets forth a shriek of agony.

She sets the engine burn speed to maximum.

The flaming mass of metal that is the yellow ranger's Zord breaks through the troposphere and continues to burn through the sky.

Zack kicks off the melting armored unit and dives into the battle.

His eyes are on the towers.

The black ranger calls for his rocket launcher and while dropping at incredible speeds he lets loose a missile into the turret that rest atop the tower.

Then he fires another missile at the ground, killing a few, as he is propelled back above the fight toward Jason.

And the gate.

Trini's Zord plows through the side of the stronghold's great wall.

She ejected moments before.

Therefore she is fighting along the outskirts of the palace.

With her brothers.

At this point the Eltarian army is at a point of surrender.

They have lost countless numbers.

Billy:"We have won!"

Zack:"This is not the end!"

Jason screams for Zedd.

As he lifts his sword toward the gate.

Jason:"I've come for Zedd! His blood will run! Show yourself!"

And with that.

The Royal palace gate doors slide open.

Zack:"O shit!"

Everyone shifts from their current murders, and stare.

Trini runs toward the front line.

Zack:"Form up!"

Now as the massive doors open four rangers and thousands of revolutionaries stand with their weapons in hand.

Jason:"This is it."

Zack:"Where is Tommy?"

Billy:"Forget him! Use your stims. Now!"

Jason:"ZEDD!"

He runs alone at the slowly opening gateway.

His bloody sward at his side.

At that moment the doors complete their rotation.

Revealing the royal guard.

A hand selected and specially trained platoon of 1000.

Trained from birth.

They are the perfect soldiers.

Jason collides with a titian; Goldar.

The leader of the guard.

Jason:"Motherfucker!"

The other rangers run at the military mass.

The armies meet.

The rangers are surrounded by darkness.

Zack smashes his shoulder through the Spartan-like warriors standing between him and Jason.

Goldar to Jason:"You will die knowing that Zedd is alive. That this empire still stands. We will conquer this entire universe, including your Earth. Do you have any last words, ranger?"

Jason's blade bounces off Goldar's.

He is holding his own.

Jason:"Die!"

As he screams, his saber enters Goldars chest, tears through his armor, and meets his black heart.

With Goldars last breath he thrusts his blade forward at Jason's neck.

And all the force of evil within him shatters ranger armor, ranger flesh and Ranger life.

But not Jason's.

Zack threw himself in between Jason and Goldar.

Zack threw himself into death.

Goldar falls dead.

Zack bleeds out profusely as he lay limp on the cold blood stained granite.

Jason weeps over his dying brother.

Zack:"This is my time. You know better than anyone, this world had no place for me."

Jason:"This world had all the place for you. I can't let you die without you knowing what you where. A hero."

Zack:"Thank you."

As the they cry together.

Zack, the black ranger, gives one last gasp for life, and fails.

Jason:"NO!"

The howl of emotion that Jason lets out lets the people of this battle know.

Lets the rangers know.

As their swords clash.

As death closes it's hand on them.

They all know.

Jason doesn't need stimulants to give him power.

He is outside this fight.

He is more that a warrior on a battlefield.

He is a force.

A spiritual force of emotion.

With one goal.

One last responsibility.

Zedd.

Jason lifts his head.

His body follows.

As does his sword.

Jason:"I am the executioner! This is my Blade! It is meant for Zedd's head! And I will not fail!"

His emotion guides him through the slaughter.

As everything around him screams for life, and is denied.

He is not there.

Completely disconnected.

As if the battle were not taking place before him.

Systematically killing only to reach what lies ahead.

His entire being aimed at the man standing directly in front of him.

The Zedd, in full armor.

Wielding the blade of darkness.

Standing battle ready.

Awaiting his oppenent.

Anger in both their veins.

And so, Jason enters the royal courtyard.

He is covered in blood.

His face in tears.

The two lock eyes.

Jason takes a battle stance and raises his sword.

As his brothers fight for their lives against the ultimate foe.

Jason stands with his eyes locked.

Frozen at the sight.

Zedd:"The great red ranger. I look upon thee and all I see a battered soldier. A man with nothing left. Your already dead. I just have to make you accept it. You call yourself the executioner? The only thing that is being executed here, is you."

Jason has nothing to say.

The only reaction he can give is his heals leaving the ground.

His toes pounding the surface.

His legs pumping.

His arms raising the incarnation of Jason's spirit.

He brings down the blade.

Slams it into Zedd's forearm.

Slicing off a hand that is composed all evil.

Blood splashes out.

Zedd doesn't scream, doesn't even react.

Instead he hurls his sword through the air.

Jason ascends, evading the swing.

Zedd shifts his weight and strikes another blow.

Jason lands in a sliding motion and removes the lower section of Zedd's leg, below the kneecap.

As Zedd falls so does his blade.

Directly into Jason's abdominal.

Shattering his ribs.

And Tearing his organs.

Zedd lands on Jason.

The two lie there.

Unable to move.

Dying together.

Jason:"This is not the end."

Zedd:"You are dying. My wounds are not critical. Although I my never have my limbs. You will never have your life."

Jason:"Wrong. It is you who will not have your life."

Zedd:"Ha."

Jason might be dying but he still has the use of his right arm.

More importantly what that arm possesses.

His almighty sword.

With his last breath he inserts his blade into Zedd.

Killing his instantly.

Jason gets his peace.

At a price he was prepared to pay.

Zedd and Jason bleed out on one another.

The tyrant is dead.

The empire is destroyed.

Jason is to be the greatest hero.

But he is not.

He is a man who lost it all.

Like Zedd said.

"A man with nothing left."

Gladly sacrificing his life for vengeance.

That is all Jason needed.

He never cared for any freedom.

He never cared for any peace.

Only his own personal vengeance.

As the rangers sweep past the guard.

Jason gets his peace.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The other rangers run at the military mass.

Armies meet.

The rangers are surrounded by darkness.

Trini and Billy fight.

They empty out their souls unto the monsters of darkness.

Powerful warriors of evil.

They know Jason will handle Zedd.

They Know Zack will handle Goldar.

But that is not their concern.

They only have to deal with the apparent crusade they have ignited.

They are currently stabbing and slashing and cutting, at a symbol of oppression.

And this fight is only a step in the long path to the universe's freedom.

Zedd's armies span every inch of it.

And their responsibility, not as rangers, but as the people they have become, is to rid it of absolute evil.

To give liberty to every sentient being.

Their responsibility.

It's gone beyond a burden.

Now it is just what they must do.

They have come to accept it.

Billy:"Zack is dead!"

Trini:"What?"

As she decapitates her enemy:"What?"

Billy:"Zack is dead, over there."

She looks past the hordes of troops.

And sees her comrade lifeless.

Trini:"Whatever the cost! We fight!"

Billy:"So be our fate! We fight"

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ So be our fate. I would give anything to live in happiness. But I cannot. I am a Power Ranger. And being so, I fight. More than just responsibility. At this point I fight because that is what I am. And I will not ignore my destiny any longer. If I die on this battlefield, today. I will die in vain. For this is merely the beginning. Jason was lost before we left Earth. But I never forgot our absolute purpose. To save this entire universe. We, as in the Power Rangers, as in Billy and I are all they have left. We are the only bit of hope this universe will ever have. So I pray we don't die. /log.off/yellow/trini/02/

Billy continues to take the lives of his attackers.

As does Trini.

Only twenty remain.

And their moral is low.

They are aware this may very well be their graveyard.

Yet they continue to fight to the very end.

And the rangers hold to.

And fight.

Until only four are there.

Trini and Billy stand together.

Alone.

Exhausted.

Two more vermin to eradicate.

They charge at each other.

Trini's sword tears through the trooper.

He falls.

When she turns her head to look upon her lover in victory.

Her eyes see.

He is down.

His attacker as well.

But Billy is down.

She runs to him.

Trini:"Are you hit bad?"

Billy:"I don't think so."

He de-powers his suit.

Trini does the same.

At that moment she knows.

Trini:"Your bleeding out."

Billy takes her hand as his insides escape him.

Trini begins to cry.

Billy:"You knew this would happen. You knew that only one of us was going to survive this. And I am grateful it was not me. You're life was always more meaningful. Trust me when I say: you deserve to live over me. Just make sure every breath you take is one of purpose. Don't let a single second go wasted. I'll be waiting for you when the time is right. Stay strong Trini. This universe was never nice to me. It was never nice to any of us. You were the only thing that ever gave me a reason to want to live. In a way I've been dead a long time. And brought back to life when I loved you. Perhaps I can be revived again. To love you once again. Nevertheless, this is my end. But not yours. So live. live. live."

Billy chokes on the blood oozing from his mouth.

And he dies.

Trini holds her lover's body and lets herself cry.

This universe destroyed them.

The Power Rangers.

Now, only one has life.

And it is one of infinite servitude.

When Zordon called upon those teenagers, he killed them.

Sentenced them to a short-lived life of hell.

In a way he was their executioner.

Sending them into a world of pain.

He looked on them as units.

Not even human.

Simply units, capable to act in his stead.

A heartless old man got what he wanted.

A liberated Eltar.

A liberated universe.

But in doing so, sacrificed far to many.

As it can be said in a story book.

And they lived happily ever after.

The universe that is.

The ranger's fate can be described as opposite.

As sacrifice.

Evil is no more.

The Power Rangers are no more.

"The ends justify the means"


	5. Closing Statement

**Closing Statement**

I would just like to give a little conclusion to this project.

A few words on what it meant to me.

And what did this Power Ranger trilogy mean to me?

Well I said in the beginning that this was how I saw the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

That this was my vision of that universe.

Well, I have come to believe that what I ended up writing was something else entirely.

More like that universe in it's darkest format.

Even as I wrote this, chills ran down my spine.

Some of the scenes are simply horrific.

Other times they are epic, in a war hero feeling.

But mostly a frightening interpretation of my favorite television show when I was a kid.

Now I watch the old show and see it almost as a comedy.

But when I was a kid.

My imagination completely took me into each episode.

And I remember the show as a legend, and as an extremely epic tale.

Now I know different.

I never even dreamed that actors dressed up in costumes and suits to play Zords or Monsters.

I accepted it all for reality.

In a way this fan-fiction helped me bring back that very experience.

That very legend-type vision.

Once again I was with my rangers in the most challenging of times.

But this time it was aimed at the life that I see now.

The world that I see before my eyes and what It influences me to write and think.

If I were to write a fan-fiction as a kid, it would be very different.

It would show how I perceived everything that surrounded me.

And so I did that with this, but I am not that kid anymore.

Now I am sixteen years old.

And I see the world very differently.

I see a dangerous place.

A place where there is no good and evil.

No black and white.

Everything is grey.

Everything has a little of both.

Good mixed with bad.

It's all the same now.

Back then Zedd was evil and Zordon was good.

Simple.

But now.

Zedd was a hero, a great man, turned into a tyrant.

Power corrupts.

Zordon is a brainwashed soldier, almost Nazi-style.

He thinks that there is an empire to rebuild.

In a way he is more evil than Zedd.

Because Zordon never believed in the "values", he only followed them, and not even at some times.

He sentenced the rangers to a dammed life.

Zordon was a monster just the same as Zedd.

But he had cause.

Just a man wanting vengeance.

The characters are always at war, so their emotions are always heightened.

Another thing I wanted to convey is that: people react to trauma differently, but they always react.

All the rangers had specific reactions to what had become of them.

The characters and the world change very much from start to finish.

Billy went from a tortured young soul to a man in love.

Zack from a man consumed in vengeance to a compassionate hero.

Trini was an angry immature girl, and became a woman that had seen every shade of humanity, which eventually changed her into the most grownup ranger in the end, but a deeply dressed one who actually takes her own life.

Kimberly represents innocence, she is a little girl caught up in her own world in the beginning.

She reacts in a very human way.

First she acts in fear of what she witnessed in war and becomes obsessed with her duties.

Then she travels down a self destructive path because she realizes she can never accomplish her unrealistic goals.

She never gets the chance to make her final transformation.

I am very curious to see what would have happened to her character if she didn't die at the end of Volume Two.

I wonder how things would have played out if she had fought along side the other rangers in the events of Volume Three.

Maybe I'll write an alternate ending someday.

Another subject I would like to address is my path.

As I embarked on the journey of writing this fiction I changed.

The story was never exactly clear to me in the start, but I had a decent idea.

And as I wrote, something happened.

I started to experience the story, as if I was there.

I originally wrote the story pretty controlled.

I mean I was in a mild state of being; no spikes in my own personal emotion levels.

But as the story kept pouring out of my mind, the music got louder.

And my heart began to race.

Well into Volume Two was about the time I was on the edge of my seat blasting inspirational music.

By Volume Three I was so far out of reality.

I was reciting lines and screaming, In a way I was fighting that fight along side my brothers.

Sweating and crying, I felt as they did.

It was quite an experience.

Something I never intended on happening.

But the reason I even wrote the damn thing in the first place.

I am truly grateful I could live this tale.

And at the same time, I am sorry.

Sorry that this is my first written work.

That besides the dreaded essay in class or on tests, I never write, ever.

So that is why I am so sad.

That I know you did not have what I had.

Maybe your experience was great too.

But due to my lack of skills in the art of writing, this story is extremely incomplete.

Although it is very best I can do.

And with that said I would like to tell you.

My readers.

That this was a very meaningful project to me.

And I hope you walk out of it with a piece of my experience.

However small it may be.

The slightest connection is enough for me to feel as if I have wrote something for more than just myself.

Thank you for indulging into my mind.

Thank you for giving it a chance.

And for anyone who enjoyed it.

You're welcome.


End file.
